


Mornings are the worst.

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Light Angst, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: Six in the morning is a dangerous time for her. Alex misses Anatoly the most at that time.





	Mornings are the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem 6 am by Dawn Lanuza from ‘The Last Line I’ll Write About You’.

_ **Hell's Kitchen, NY** _   
_ **January, 2016** _

The floor was cold beneath her feet, chilling her. But Alex didn't care. She just poured water into the coffee maker and waited patiently for her coffee to brew as she became lost in her own thoughts.

Mornings were her least favorite part of the day. Not because she would rather be cuddled up, all warm and cozy like, in her bed but because it was the time she missed _him_ most.

Even after five years, waking up without his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly and protecting her from any potential nightmares…

No legs tangled with hers and the sheet…

Alex tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

Without a soft kiss being pressed to her cheek…

She slowly touched her naked ring finger and resented the fact that even still she wished she was still wearing that bright gold ring.

No quiet, _“You look beautiful,”_ breathed against the back of her neck…

As much as she resented it, morning just didn’t feel complete without Anatoly. She wondered how much longer her heart would still hurt everytime that she thought of him.

A glance at the clock on the microwave and Alex figured she’d allow her four year old to continue sleeping. There was no good reason at all to wake a child up at six in the morning she felt like. She just wished that she could sleep as soundly as her child rather than being awake missing her husband.


End file.
